


Bump Into My Heart

by IllusionEvenstar



Category: Midori no Hibi | Midori's Days
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionEvenstar/pseuds/IllusionEvenstar
Summary: My version of how Midori and her dream boy should meet instead of the canon way





	Bump Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Old one-shot fic written in 2007
> 
> Just thought I wanted to write their meeting in a sweeter girl-next-door meets boy-next-door kind of story instead of that bizarre hand possession thingy

            When did he fall in love with her? It has to be the time when she bumped into his arms. At the same time she bumped into his heart.

            Everyday he took the early morning 7 o’clock MRT to school, and that repetitive monotonous life was making him as dead as stagnant water.

            It was that fateful day when he woke up late, he ran hurriedly towards the MRT station at almost 7.15 am. As he went down the stairs he lost his grip and dropped his school bag on the flight of stairs behind him.

           When he turned around after picking it up, he unknowingly held in his arms a small tiny figure that tripped and fell.

            Her face went light red, probably embarrassed. “Gomenasai,” was all she squeaked out.

            He stared at her, dumbfounded and speechless, as he held her tiny arms and helped her stand properly on the flight of stairs she fell from. He picked up his school bag and never said another word.

            Since then, he would deliberately come 15 minutes late to the MRT station and would never miss seeing her there.

            They would always meet but never talk, only exchanging a slight nod and knowing smile.

            He got used to looking at her from afar reading her book. His monotonous days seemed to have some sort of longing.

            Although he would drop off earlier than her, this sort of deliberate coincidental meeting was enough to make him happy all day.

            One night after detention, as soon as he stepped into the MRT, he saw a familiar figure.

            The window reflected her tired and teary face.

            Gathering his courage, he went up to her and handed her a handkerchief.

            For the first time, they talked.

            Everyday was a brand new day.

            A beautiful, sweet brand new love story.


End file.
